


Howling Winds

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: fuck the tree on coldwind, ive died so many times thinking ive heard the hatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Quentin investigates a mysterious noise, and gets some unexpected help in his search.





	Howling Winds

**Author's Note:**

> props to the hag that helped me search. 
> 
> based half on a true story, half of imagination because we all know lisa and quentin would be friends.

Even in the middle of a trial, it was still easy for Quentin to get distracted.  

The first gen went alright, but fleeing to the other side of the Rotten Fields was where the problems started. 

There was this...  _noise_. 

It sounded like the hatch, but that was impossible! There were only two gens done with no sacrifices!

Quentin shook his head, deciding to dismiss it and move on to a nearby generator. 

He got about five steps before the sound turned into a howling scream of a sound.

Quentin turned in place, looking around carefully.

Fuck it, he was going to find that noise.

* * *

 

Lisa wasn’t a cruel killer, even if her Mori was a bit on the brutal side. A girl gets _hungry_ sometimes, what can she say?

But!- That didn’t mean she killed her survivors on sight. 

No, she preferred to watch them. Call it laziness, call it loneliness, but watching them bump shoulders or teabag each other with Entity-enhanced cores was _amusing_ to her. It was  _almost_ as amusing as when she pretended to space out at the beginning of matches, waiting to see how long it would take for one to get cheeky and come and poke her.

If the redheaded girl was one of hers that round, it was never very long. 

But that was beside the point!

Right now, she was watching the boy- the sleepy one, that would often fall asleep on the generators- investigate something. 

He was staring at the decorated tree that Maxie had worked so hard on. He was circling it like a cautious rabbit, with the light from the burning barrel reflecting off his face in an almost angelic way, highlighting the way he was talking to himself.

Her curiosity burned brighter than the barrel, so Lisa stepped forward. She went slow, trying not to frighten him away. She wanted to hear him talking, and thankfully he wasn’t being very quiet.

“-wear to god, where the fuck?!”

Was he searching for something? He was looking  _into_ the treetops. Did one of his survivor friends throw something up there?

Sometimes, Lisa could get too curious. 

She approached the survivor, expecting him to run. Instead, she got a surprise.

“Hey! Don’t kill me, I have a question!”

His voice was softer than she imaged it to be, but his bravery was far more surprising as he held his hands up in an open-palmed gesture. 

“Do you hear that noise? I think it’s coming from the tree.” He looked back to the tree, tilting his head with a frown.

Lisa listened closely. 

Oh, that was an  _annoying_ noise. 

* * *

 

Quentin watched the Hag turn her attention to the tree, approaching it before smacking it with her claw. The noise persisted. 

Both frowned.

The Hag turned to him, and it was Quentin’s turn to be surprised.

“This will be awfully annoying later.” Her voice was hoarse and cracked, but still held a thick African accent and surprisingly English syntax. Quentin immediately laughed. “You’re telling me? I was gonna do the gen over there, but good lord it’s so distracting! It sounds like the hatch!”

The Hag laughed- it sounded more like someone was ripping  _her_ throat out- and she smiled brightly at the survivor. “That must be why you all’s search over here first!”

Quentin tilted his head, but soon found himself giggling. “Yeah, I guess we do. Must make us super easy to find!” 

The Hag giggled back, shaking her head. “Very very! You all are silly- especially those that poke!” Quentin covered his face with his hands, laughing again. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that! I’m sorry if that gets creepy...” 

Another harsh laugh had Quentin crossing his arms and leaning against the wall subconsciously. “It’s-” She paused for a moment, looking towards the tree as she thought. “-Good? No.” Another brief pause before her sunken face lit up. “Fine! It’s fine. I don’t mind the poking if it’s in fun. Herman minds though. Very personal, that one.” 

That made Quentin’s head tilt. “Herman? Who’s that?”

This made The Hag blink. “Herman is...” She paused, thinking of how to describe him. Instead, she straightened up as much as possible before hunching her shoulders and pretending to smack something against her palm.

It only took two smacks for Quentin to realize. “Oh! The Doctor!” Lisa tilted her head, but nodded after a few seconds. "Silly names for us, hmm? I'm Lisa."

Quentin smiled brightly, nodding in acknowledgment. "I'm Quentin. Anyway, I suppose you’ve gotta hook me up now, right?” Quentin smiled at her, standing before Lisa rather fearlessly for someone about to meet his demise. 

To his surprise, The Hag just grinned and tilted her head. “What do you mean? I don’t see anyone right now.”

The small mercy didn’t last too long, and three gens later Quentin was on a hook with no other survivors willing to rescue him. Death was swift, but the Entity allowed him to watch over his remaining survivor- Meg- as she circled the tree in search of the hatch. 

She was rather salty over her sacrifice when she got back to the campfire.  


End file.
